


We'll All Burn Together

by Logdotuniverse



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Angst, Elemental!AU, Happy(ish) ending, Little bit of Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logdotuniverse/pseuds/Logdotuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire and Earth collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll All Burn Together

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I See Fire by Ed Sheeran. 
> 
> Before you read this, just making it clear;  
> Ben - Earth Elemental  
> Mike - Fire Elemental  
> Barry - Water Elemental  
> Jamie - Air Elemental  
> (Basically, they can control their element, bend it to their own will)  
> Anyway! Thanks for clicking on this and I hope you enjoying! <3

They met on accident.

 

Stuttered words and apologetic glances were shared when the two bumped into each other outside of a crowded coffee shop. Both had been walking too fast, with too many worries on their mind and too many urges to control that they had to eventually cause an accident.

 

It happened so fast, a blur of motion and the white hot pain of coffee spilling on bare flesh, as they fell for each other before they even knew each other’s name. Fast and painful, two words that their relationship ended up being based upon.

 

One minute they were apologizing about spilled coffees and the next they were kissing in Mike's flat, pressed against each other and laughing breathlessly as hands roamed.

 

(Mike still remembers that passion-full night with fondness, the sight of Ben sprawled on his mattress still burnt into his mind. The way his name fell so flawlessly from Ben's lips, like honey, made him melt)

 

The fire in Mike’s eyes and the molten lava that seeped through his veins gave Ben life. It dusted the dirt off his unused bones, gave him energy, enough to feel the earth rise up through his fingertips again and, most importantly, made him feel whole.

 

The earth was at his disposal, fire at Mike’s and suddenly everything in Ben’s life clicked into place. They made an impressive team, fire and earth, and it seemed like nothing could stop them.

 

Mike liked things to go fast though, the fire infused in his soul burning brighter than ever as he lived his life in the fast (and painful) lane.

 

Ben was the opposite. He was cool to the touch, so utterly patient and didn't mind that things were slow, it gave him time to assess and make things perfect.

 

They moved in together, in a nice little flat that Mike had brought with charm and flirtation and they fell into domestic bliss. They went furniture shopping, holding hands and ignoring the glares sent their way.

 

(Ben had laughed way too hard when Mike accidentally burnt a mattress. In Mike's defence, the damn uncomfortable mattress had it coming)

 

They didn't bother using the blankets when they finally fell asleep next to each other, Mike's skin was warm enough to heat them both.

 

Everything went by in a flash, so fast that Ben couldn't stand back and think about their actions before the consequences slammed down on them.

 

He did try to think though, but Mike made it almost impossible. Everything Mike did, from the soft kisses to the teasing touches, made his head spin and his breath hitch. It was so difficult to clear his head of the constant chant of Mike, Mike, Mike.

 

While at a local supermarket, they met another couple who they instantly clicked with. Barry and Jamie, Water and Air. Love birds on a holiday, desperate to get away from their families.

 

They were a pair of jokers, puns and quips being the main subject of the conversation as Ben left them to buy the supplies. When he walked back, shopping bags in hand, Mike had convinced the two gents to come over for the night to play Xbox and have a couple of drinks.

 

Ben could hardly blame them for agreeing, Mike was almost too charming for his own good.

 

They ended up staying at their flat for their holiday, happy that they didn't have to stay in a crappy hotel and even more happy to be with people who understood, people with "powers" as the telly called it.

 

With Barry and Jamie included, the days passed by even faster than Ben could've imagined and it honestly scared him. The nights were the only thing that Ben could hold on to, long nights in the warmth of the heater and Mike's arms.

 

(Ben couldn't forget the night that Mike and him had spent giggling away like little girls. They couldn't help it, the sounds of Barry and Jamie moaning in the other room was loud through the paper thin walls and to their sleep deprived minds, it was the funniest thing ever)

 

It was fun though, even if it passed by in a flash. Barry could control water, making rainy days awfully fun and Jamie could control air, which he used to be an awful prick at times. Ben couldn't count how many times he was flung around in the air, being the main target for their teasing but weirdly, he didn't mind it. It was nice to have friends around, but everything comes to an end eventually and the two friends disappeared back to their own town and their own friends..leaving Ben and Mike alone again.

 

It was nice to be alone with Mike again, at least at the start. But fire is uncontrollable and even if you believed it as tame, anything can come too close, catch on fire and Ben suddenly found himself flammable.

 

Mike liked things fast, and Ben quickly found out that when things weren't fast and exciting, Mike burned. The fire in his eyes, that Ben had fell in love with, burned brighter than ever, and Ben wasn't sure if he should be excited or scared.

 

The kisses began to get rougher, hands pressing hard against flesh and teeth biting too deep. Making love turned to sex, fast and hot with the occasional pain and the first time Ben saw dark purple bruises on his inner thighs, he knew he had been burnt.

 

Mike was burning away in front of his eyes and it hurt, even more than the physical wounds marking his skin.

 

Sitting on the bed, poking his bruises, he didn't know if he liked the pain or not. At the time, he hadn't protested because it was Mike's tongue and Mike's lips and Mike's hands and he could never say no to Mike but the word started to linger on his tongue the next time Mike walked through the door.

 

(Ben had opened his mouth to speak, to tell Mike he had had enough, but the words died from his tongue when Mike walked in, looking so breathtakingly amazing with his eyes crinkled from laughter and his smile wide, that Ben couldn't think straight)

 

It seemed like the earth was slipping away under his feet and he couldn't control it anymore. So he left, at least for a little while.

 

He didn't know where to go, so he just walked. Walked and walked and walked, letting his feet lead the way through streets and dirty paths until he found himself back in familiar territory. The cliff, the only place where he felt truly at peace with the earth. The only place he would visit at night, stare up at the stars and feel the tension in his bones melt away. The only place where he let the pure power in his core shine.

 

(The cliff still had cracks and marks where Ben had lifted the earth up and watched it transform under his will and eyes. Dirt, flowers, vines, everything he could grow rose up and danced in front of his eyes. While it wasn't as pretty as Mike's fire display, it was something and that's all that mattered)

 

The transition from the streets (loud sounds of people and cars) to the cliff (silence except for the soft crashing of waves) was extreme and he could finally, finally, grasp reality.

 

He leaned into the breeze and breathed, the rich scent of the sea, the earth, swirling around him and giving him strength.

 

He was in his element, his home, without any (hot and burning) distractions to make him weak and powerless. He let the wind curl through his hair as he stood up tall and looked over the cliff edge with little fear.

 

The earth underneath his feet seemed to rumble and shake under Ben's power, little chunks of stone and dirt breaking off into the wind and swirling around Ben in a dangerous fashion. It made an impressive sight, his brown eyes almost glowing as the earth transformed and spun around him.

 

"Ben!" A loud, utterly terrified, yell caught his attention, dragging him away from the urge of jumping. He slowly turned around, eyes catching Mike's immediately and suddenly breathing wasn't an option anymore.

 

Mike was utterly breathtaking. Hair spiking up so wildly, fire bleeding through his skin and flickering on his skin, eyes red and wide with terror and fear. He was on fire, literally.

 

"You're burning" Ben noted, rather star-struck as the earth calmed and his reckless panicked power settled into a calmer state, the sight of Mike already settling him.

 

"And you're about to jump" Mike replied, voice hoarse as he took a step forward. The earth shook under his feet, the same way Ben's voice started to.

 

"I can't handle this anymore. You've burned me in your own process of self destruction" Ben finally confessed, his shoulders slumping as he took his own step forward and let out small sigh.

 

"I-I'm sorry" Mike's voice wavered, finally reaching Ben and tentatively reaching out to cup Ben's cheek. Fighting the urge to flinch, Ben let himself be burned again as he leaned into Mike's palm.

 

The fire flickered against his skin, warming him pleasantly and surprisingly, didn't burn or char his skin. It was almost relaxing, almost made the stress melt from his bones.

 

"It's so hard to control" Mike whispered again, words lost in the wind as the earth came to a halt. Everything seemed to stop as Ben closed his eyes and breathed.

 

"We will do it together then. Let the earth quake and the fire burn, it doesn't matter. Everything is too hard to control and I can't make sense of everything anymore..except for one thing. I love you, Mike Huttlestone" Ben's arms wrapped around Mike's flaming body, hugging him tightly as tears spilled from both of their eyes.

 

"I love you too, Ben Ebbrell. Together?" Mike's voice cracked, breaking apart at the seams as he held onto Ben for dear life. The fire was starting to burn now, soft pain starting to cling to Ben as the earth started to spin wildly around them again, control being loosened.

 

"Together" Ben whispered, leaning up to capture Mike's lips in a kiss as all control was set free. The fire that seeped through Mike's veins burst through his skin and consumed them, charring and burning so relentlessly. The earth that mellowed deep inside Ben's core unleashed, cracked the ground and everything around them, swallowing them whole.

 

Fast and painful, two words that their relationship started and ended on.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (If you didn't completely understand the ending, basically they let the fire and earth consume them (kill them) because their powers were too strong to control..hey! I did say it contained angst)  
> Thanks for reading! x


End file.
